End of an Era
by AliJessie72
Summary: It's Carla and Nick's big day and with Tracy thirsty for revenge will everything go well?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" Michelle said as Carla walked out of Victoria Court, she gave her a smile and continued to get into the car, "I don't get why you've paid someone to drive you, I mean the venue is over there." Michelle laughed as she sat down beside her.

As they pulled up outside the Bistro Michelle looked across to Carla and smiled, "You're nervous." Carla looked down and took a deep breath, "You are." She laughed slapping her arm.

"No Michelle I'm terrified." She said looking up with tears in her eyes, Michelle suddenly stopped laughing and pulled Carla into her arms.

"Why are you crying silly, you're going to ruin your make-up." She said whilst she rubbed her back. Carla pulled out of her embrace and grabbed her tissues to dab her eye make-up.

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me Michelle. What if-" Michelle cut her off instantly.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Michelle whispered.

Carla began to laugh, "Okay." She said sarcastically.

"Your not doomed you know, to repeat the same mistakes, like your in some eternal loop." Michelle said as Carla sat with her head in her hands.

"Huh, shows how well you know me." Carla laughed at Michelle's blindness.

"Nick isn't Peter, or any of the others for that matter he's as steady as a rock. Which is what you want." Carla looked up and nodded. "So, are you ready now." Michelle said with a beaming smile on her face which made Carla laugh.

As she walked through the doors everybody stood, there was only a few people there Carla and Nick just only wanted a small wedding, only close family and friends. She looked down at Nick and got butterflies in her stomach like she did every time she walked into a room when he was there, he made her feel so loved and wanted, something she'd never felt before.

She stood by his side and grabbed his hands, "You alright?" He whispered, she nodded her head and let out a small laugh as a single tear fell down her face.

"I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, best friend and your husband. I promise to notice and acknowledge the positive things you do, rather than the negatives. I promise to help you love life and be happy, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart forever."

Nick placed his palm on her cheek and wiped away her tears, as they both stood and laughed Michelle stood and passed them both the tissues, "Thank you." She whispered as Michelle smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"I promise to always call you my Nicky because you will always be my everything. You are my light, and you've shown me more love than I've ever known. Where there has been cold, you have brought me warmth; where my life has been dark, you have brought light. I promise to love you for eternity, respect you, stay faithful to you, honour you and grow old by your side."

"Do you Carla Connor take the, Nicholas Tilsley to be your lawfully wedded husband." Carla smiled, "I do." She whispered whilst trying to hold back her tears.

"And do you Nicholas Tilsley take the, Carla Connor to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do." He said proudly. He loved her more than life it's self, he never believed that he could be this lucky, he never believe her could get her. But he did and he was never going to let her go.

"I therefore declare you man and wife." Nick pulled Carla into his embrace and placed a kiss on her lips. She placed her forehead against his and began to laugh. "We did it." She whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly Tracy burst through the doors, "Nick." She said whilst panting, "I've know something you might want to know."

Carla looked up at Tracy and took a deep breath, she knew it, she knew she couldn't just forget about it, she knew exactly what Tracy was going to say.

"What's that then?" Nick said curiously as he walked up to her with Carla on his arm, "It's about your 'Wife'" She said whilst laughing.

Carla looked down at the floor, "Nick lets go somewhere private." She said tugging at his arm, "Don't you want everyone to hear what you've been up to." Nick looked up at Carla's face, he knew there was something she was hiding.

"Let's go into the office Tracy." Nick said as him and Carla walked away from her, "But what if I want to do this here." Tracy shouted, "If you want to talk to me, talk to me, but we'll do it in private." Nick said as he walked through the office door.

"So what is it because me and Carla haven't even signed the papers yet." Nick said as he poured him and Carla a glass of whisky from the bottom draw.

"You might not want to sign them after what I tell you." She gloated as she sat down in Carla's chair.

"Why is that then." Nick said, nothing she could say could change his mind. Well at least he thought.

"Your 'perfect' wife slept with Robert." Tracy whispered, Carla looked down at the floor in disgust, she knew she should have been the one to tell him. But she couldn't she didn't want to lose him but now. Now she was probably going to.

"Get out Tracy." Nick shouted as he turned to face Carla, "And miss the fireworks, no thanks I'll stay." Tracy laughed, Nick spun back around and threw the glass at the wall, "Get out." He said sternly.

"Is it true?" He whispered as he wiped his tears away, Carla looked up at him, she couldn't look him in the eyes, "It's true isn't it." He said quietly, "Isn't it." He shouted and slammed his hands down on the table, Carla began to nod, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He began to laugh, "You're sorry." He paced around the room, "When?" He said as he sat down beside her, "Does it matter, I mean it's not going to change anything." Carla sighed, "I need to know Carla, I need to know everything."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick" She whispered softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I mean it Carla." He said sternly as he backed away from her, "Everything. Or we're done." He wiped his tears away and took a sip of his drink.

"It was on New Years day." She sighed and looked into his eyes, all she could see was pain and betrayal. "We had argued… I went to the casino, got drunk and he was just there."

Nick looked up and grabbed hold of her hands, they were shaking, "Why? Why him of all people, I mean Tracy's partner." He laughed, "What was it revenge?"

She shook her head and looked down at the floor, "Do you even care about this relationship? Do you even love me?" He said as his voice began to break. You could hear the pain he felt.

As the words emitted his mouth Carla placed her palm on his cheek and wiped away his tears, "I love you Nick, I love you more than anything in the world. That's why I did it, that's why when I was self destructing our relationship was what got hit. It was the thing that I woke up for in the morning, not the factory like last time. You. It was the thing that meant the most to me."

He placed his forehead against hers and sobbed, "You'll never understand how sorry I am." She said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

He looked up in confusion, "Where are you going Car?" He whispered as he ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. The feeling of his skin on hers made her stomach flip, she loved the way it felt. So gentle and soft. Not like Peter or Paul or even Liam.

"I can't stay here. I've hurt you and you can't forgive me." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp, "I don't expect you to forgive me." Her voice was so quiet he could barely hear her.

He moved in front of the door and stopped her, "No." He shook his head. "You can't leave, we can get through this." He said confidently. "You warned me, you said you'd hurt me and I took my chances. It's my fault I should of listened, but now I've fell for you. I've fell so hard. We need to get past this."

"Nick let me go." She said as she tried to push him out of the way of the door, "Nick." S he began to yell, "I can't do this Nick, I can't try and fix it. I can't give everything just for you to leave me and say you're not over it. If we're going to break up it needs to be now, because I can't do this. Not any more." She fell to the floor and put her head in her hands, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me… and if I'm going to lose you I need to lose you now. I can't pretend like everything is fine when it isn't."

Nick knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her fragile body, "Carla, I don't want to lose you. I can't and I wont. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." He placed kisses in her hair, "We can forget about this. I can forget about this and we can be happy. Together."

"Promise me. Promise me that in a few months you wont change your mind and leave me Nick." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I promise." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her head up to look at him.

"I promise that I'll-"

He cut her off instantly he knew exactly what she was going to say, "I know you wont, I trust you."

"You can't just trust me again Nick." Carla said as she placed her head back into his chest and continued to cry.

He placed a finger underneath her chin to make him look up at him again, "I know you wont do it again, so I trust you okay?" She nodded her head contently and stood back up.

"Send Michelle in to sort out my make-up and go and sort out the guests." She laughed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her lips before leaving.

Michelle immediately walked into the room after Nick as she had been waiting outside, "What was that all about?" She asked curiously.

Carla let out a sigh, "He knows Chelle."

"He knows what?" Michelle said blindly, Carla rolled her eyes and ended the conversation.

"Right it doesn't matter, just sort me out so I can go back out there." She said as Michelle began to sort her eye make up out.

"You two will be okay though wont you?" Michelle whispered.

"I hope so Michelle, I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

_Two weeks later._

Carla leant against the glass door as Nick pushed his lips against her, "So." She whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Are you happy to be back." She said before giving into temptation and kissing his lips again.

"Hmmm." Nick hummed as the kiss ended, "Can't we go back." He wined, "I loved having you all to myself." He said as Carla bit her lip.

"Baby I'd love to but we have business to run." She pulled her body out of his grip and typed in the pin to open the door.

"How was the honeymoon." Liz asked as she ran over to Carla and pulled her into her embrace. Erica and Nick looked at each other and smiled contently, she was happy that he and Carla were happy together.

"It was amazing, the weather was to die for. I'm coming over the Rovers to see Michelle in a bit so I'll bring the photos." She replied as she pulled her body out of her grasp.

"I look forward to it." Liz smiled as she walked towards the Bistro with Erica on her arm.

"Come on you I'm freezing." Nick said as he grabbed Carla's arm and pulled her through the doors and chased her up the stairs.

As they reached the flat door he pushed Carla's body against it and began to kiss her neck, "I've missed you." He whispered into her skin as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've been with you for the last two weeks." Carla laughed as she attempted to put the key in the door.

As the door swung open Nick picked up Carla's body and kicked the door shut as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he placed her down on the worktop and placed kisses down her neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly the door swung open. It was the Platts.

Carla and Nick looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Erm you could knock next time." Nick said as they all walked through the door.

"Well we didn't think you'd be getting it on Nick, I mean you've only just walked through the door mate, we saw you come up." David said as he walked in with Lily in his arms and sat on the sofa.

"Come on David give them some space." Audrey said as she walked over to David and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Gran they've had space, Lily's been wanting to see Carla ever since they left." He said as he placed her down and she ran over to Carla and wrapped her arms around her legs. Lily and Bethany had become very close to Carla ever since she started seeing Nick.

Carla picked her up and span the little girl around, "I've missed you." She said as she balanced her on her hip, "Shall we see what I got you." She said as she walked towards the door, "Nick I'm going to get the presents from out of the car." He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead as she walked past him.

After an hour of the Platts being there Nick had finally sent them on their way, he sat down beside Carla and pulled her body into his, "What you thinking?" He said as he kissed the side of her head.

She looked up into his eyes and laughed, "I don't know Nick, I mean." She stopped and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Carla baby, I know I've got superpowers but telepathy isn't one of them." He said he placed his hand in hers and their fingers entwined.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." She said as she looked down at their hands.

"Try me." He whispered as he moved her head to face him.

"I want to have a baby Nick." As the words escaped her mouth she saw the smile grow on Nick's face, it was everything he had ever wanted to hear.

He moved a loose strand of hair out of her face and laughed, "Why is that stupid?"

"I don't know." She mumbled as tears filled her eyes and she looked down at her lap.

"I want to have a baby as well you know." He said as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head and put his forehead on hers.

"But do you want to have one with me though Nick, that's the question." She said dishearteningly, his heart broke at the fact she doubted how much he loved her and how much he wanted them to be a proper family.

"I couldn't think of anybody I would rather have children with." He placed his palm on her cheek and wiped away the tears that laid on her cheeks.

"What about Erica." She whispered as she looked up at him, "I mean she's stable, she's funny, she's-"

"She's not you Car. She'll never be you."


End file.
